Titans, Assemble!
by D-simplicity
Summary: All the Titans wanted was to watch the movie. But, as always, something keeps getting in the way. Oneshot, in honor of the new movie... The Avengers!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Teen Titan or The Avengers. _

**A/N:** _It's May 4, and The Avengers are _finally_ in theaters! Well, for me at least. Sucks it already went out in Philippines and all that poop, but still. Anyway, I bought my tickets two weeks early! Because I love them like that. Deal with it, lol._ (':

* * *

The movie theater was brimming with excited spectators. For the Titans, it was a day like no other.

To their relief, nobody saw the Titans as they usually did. For once, they felt normal. Like they were only a part of the crowd. It was nice, being able to feel that way. And because the crux of the night was set on the newest movie: _The Avengers, _they would be able to enjoy their movie in peace.

They had arrived two hours early, but the place was still as crowded as New York City during rush hour.

"Five tickets for_ The Avengers_, please!" Robin was practically jumping up and down, enthusiastic to get the best seats in the house.

"Alrighty," said the boy in the box office.

Beast Boy joined him in celebration. "I can't believe we're actually watching_ The Avengers_! It's like the best movie ever!"

"I _too_ am the thrilled!" Starfire squealed, clapping her hands.

Raven only sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Lighten up, Raven." said Cyborg, grinning as he patted her on the back. "Not every day we get to walk around town like regular people."

The clerk took a long gander at Starfire as the team fell into conversation, looking her up and down, and then handed the Boy Wonder the admissions to enter the movie.

Robin caught him as he paused at her chest, and glared as he seized the tickets. "Eyes up here," he affirmed, pointing to his masked eyes with his index and middle fingers. "Thanks."

After one last mean mug, Robin led his team into the theater.

"I don't like that guy," the Boy Wonder frowned, crossing his arms as they neared the ticket booth.

Starfire saw that her leader, and secret crush, was indeed upset about something the cashier had done. "Robin, it is the okay. I am certain that he meant no harm." She placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

His mood suddenly went from irritated to joyful the moment she touched him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He returned her friendly smile.

"Tickets, please." The girl at the booth deadpanned.

They all handed her their tickets, and were soon inside the theater.

Starfire was the first to sit down, and moments later Raven sat beside her. Just as Beast Boy was about to occupy the remaining seat next to Starfire, Robin scrambled past him and took it before the changeling could even bend over.

"Hey, you spot-jacked me! No Fair!"

"Nothing is fair," said Raven. "Life sucks, and then you die."_ (A/N: I got that from my biology teacher, lololol. He says it all the time.)_

"Yeah, what she said." Robin grinned, unconsciously leaning closer towards the Tamaranean girl until their shoulders touched. Stafire smiled._  
_

Beast Boy huffed, then looked at Cyborg. "Is that seat taken?"

"Uhh," Cyborg looked to his side, then smiled mischievously. "Yeah." Then he swung his legs and rested them on the previously empty seat.

"You jerk!"

"I'm just messin'," he chuckled, dropping his legs and patting the spot for Beast Boy to take. "C'mere."

"_Thank _you," the green shape-shifter said sarcastically.

About an hour later, the movie began, and the crowd was silenced. It was only a few minutes into the movie when the Titans heard a familiar chuckle coming from the audience. "This is the best movie ever!" He continued chortling.

"Hey, man, get your feet off my chair!" cried an angry moviegoer.

"Be quiet and watch the movie!" Control Freak retorted, and returned to his annoying laughter.

Robin got up from his seat and grimaced at the beefy felon. "Not _you_."

_"Agh!"_ The villain fell from his position. He quickly got up, pulled out his remote control, and assumed his battle stance. "Titans! We meet again!"

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes as the rest of the Titans rose from their seats.

"Let's make this quick." He muttered, charging for their wannabe-adversary.

Control Freak grinned at them deviously as he pointed the remote and clicked the button.

And everything was pitch black.

"Cyborg!" Robin called into the darkness. "Raven! Beast Boy! _Starfire?"_

All of a sudden, a burst of green energy appeared. The Boy Wonder sighed, relieved. He found Starfire.

"Star!" He hastily approached her.

"Robin!" Starfire smiled and pulled him into a hug. When she finally let go, she looked at him quizzically. "Where are we?"

"I-" He was about to tell her that he had absolutely no idea, but was interrupted by a beam of light. A _repulsor blast_?

Starfire charged her powers as she looked on in the direction of the attack, suddenly becoming very protective of her companion.

"Was that... what I think it was?" His eyes widened as a man in crimson and gold armor flew towards them. "_Iron Man_?"

"What are you doin' here, kid?" _thee_ Tony Stark asked as he landed. Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really him? _You've gotta be sh*tting me._

"I-Iron Man...?"

"The one and only," his voice was arrogant, but overpowered by confidence. It was obvious he was smirking behind his helmet.

"I-... Is it-... This is-... But you-... Wow." Robin stuttered, truly in amazement.

Starfire giggled, never having seen Robin act like this before. It was quite amusing, and she thought it to be very comical.

"Anyway, I'm gonna need you two to leave the area immediately. We're kinda in the middle of something, so if you'd-"

An angry green and extremely muscular man landed beside them, a dazed Beast Boy and deterred Cyborg in each of his massive hands.

"Help!" Beast Boy cried, but was glad to finally see Robin and Starfire again. "I'm not sure how, but I think we made him mad!"

Cyborg clamped his hands over his mouth, feeling the effects of motion-sickness. "Get us down!"

"Let 'em go, big guy." A man wearing the colors of the American flag, and armed with a round shield commanded. "They're just kids."

"Hey! We're no kids," complained Beast Boy, crossing his arms as his feet made contact with the ground.

"Captain America!" Robin beamed at the American icon.

"Who are you kids, anyway? And what are you doing here?"

"We're the Teen Titans," he proudly replied, fanatical about this amazing encounter. It's not every day that you get to meet the Earth's mightiest heroes, you know. And Robin was definitely reveling in this memorable opportunity.

"Hmm," Iron Man hummed, rubbing his metal chin. "I see. Never heard of you."

Robin and Beast Boy only smirked, for in their world, the _Avengers_ were only comic book characters.

"Well, you see, Mr. Iron Man, Sir. You're only a fictional character from the Marvel Comics that my friend Robin and I here like to read about." Beast Boy said, matter-of-fact.

"Riiiight," said the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist in a sarcastic tone. "And you're really '_superheroes_' sent here from another dimension by some crazed fan who happens have some weird yet very advanced technology."

"Actually, yeah. That's pretty much it," Robin concluded.

"Wait a minute, guys." Cyborg looked around, searching for something. "Where the heck is Raven?"

"Right here," the sorceress, appearing out of nowhere, answered. She exited her portal along with a man clad in purple gear. He held his bow with his left hand, reaching into his quiver to stow away an arrow with his other.

"These your pals?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Raven looked to her team. "Guys, this is Hawkeye. Hawkeye, these are my friends."

"I already knew that," Beast Boy ginned madly at the expert archer. "Dude, you're so much better than Speedy!"

Hawkeye rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at the green changeling. "Uhh, thanks?" He had no idea who this Speedy was.

"Beast Boy, I believe they are not yet acquainted with our names," said Starfire. "Greetings. I am Starfire, and it is a pleasure to meet you!"

The Avengers greeted her with a handshake. When it was Hulk's turn, he decided to warn her of his immense strength. She only laughed, and when they shook hands, he understood why.

Starfire's grip was so strong that it made even the incredible Hulk's hand start to swell, which was almost near impossible. Robin watched proudly as she squeezed the life out of the giant man's hand.

After an introduction from all of the Titans, the Avengers began to wonder where their last member was.

From out of the sky, Thor began to descend and landed near the group of heroes. He was sporting a troubled expression as he hurried to their side.

"Glad you could make it, Thor." Tony Stark began. "These are the Titans."

The prince of thunder only nodded in their direction, and proceeded with his cautioning.

"Loki has made a new friend," he declared. "And he is not a being of this world. Nor are they," Thor pointed his hammer, Mjolnir, at the Titans. "But they pose no threat. We must defeat Loki and his new accomplice at once, for their trickery and acts of villainy is wreaking havoc amongst the innocent."

Iron Man sharply nodded, "Gotcha." He activated his repulsors and took to the air.

Holding her hand out to the Boy Wonder, Starfire smiled sweetly. "Shall we?"

"Yes," he accepted her hand, and they followed suit.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl, grabbed hold of Cyborg's shoulders, and were off. Cyborg once again clasping his mouth shut.

Thor too launched himself into the sky as he repetitively spun Mjolnir.

Raven looked to Hawkeye, Captain America, and Hulk. Both the archer and the super soldier casually shrugged and entered into the empath's ready portal. She raised an eyebrow at the remaining Avenger.

"Hulk will run." And with that, he hurdled into the air in an enormous leap.

Raven's eyes widened, amazed.

_"Good evening, Mr. Stark. How may I assist you?"_

_"Jarvis, what are the coordinates?"_

_"Approximately two miles south-west from your location, Sir."_

_"Got it. Thanks."_

Robin and Starfire followed closely behind the armored hero, Beast Boy and Cyborg also in his wake.

The Boy Wonder glanced down to the Earth and noticed the Hulk bounding through the city below them. He was able to keep up with them, unfazed. _Wow, _Robin thought to himself.

They soon arrived at their destination. The sight that met them was, of course, odd.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? I said we go after the Titans, and _then_ the Avengers!" exclaimed an angry Control Freak, wildly flinging his hands in the air.

Loki looked to be finally having had it with the blabbering fool. "Silence, you impudent wretch!"

"What did you just call me?" He pulled out his handy-dandy remote control. "This'll teach you- _hey!_ Give that back!"

The warlock snatched the remote with the use of his magic, and launched it into the air, hitting Beast Boy and Cyborg as it propelled through the sky. Beast Boy lost his grip, and both of them began free-falling into the Earth below.

Lucky, Hulk was at the ready. He immediately came to the duo's rescue, once again handling them with his bulky hands.

"Thanks, Hulk!" Beast Boy cheered, escaping the incredible man's grip, morphing into a bear, and locking him in a hug as Cyborg was also released.

"Yeah, don't know where we'd be without you." Cyborg smiled sheepishly.

The Hulk pried the green bear away from him, and once free, continued on with his campaign.

"The remote!" Robin yelled, watching as it was cast into the sky. "Without it, we won't be able to go home!"

"Do not fret, Robin." Starfire assured him as she continued to follow the iron crusader. "I am certain we will be able get the help from Thor, for like Raven, he is versed in the arts of magic."

"Maybe..."

She looked down at him and smiled. "We will be the okay." Robin offered her a smile of his own in return for her comfort.

Iron Man soon began to descend, landing in the wake of the two villains.

"Give up, Loki. It ends here."

"No, Iron Man, I do not think it does." Loki replied, grinning wickedly as Control Freak glared at the sorcerer.

"Fine. Have it your way." And with that, the armored warrior charged his uni-beam. Unleashing it, Loki skillfully dodged.

The villain was then met with a volley of arrows and a shield hurtling in his direction. He conjured a force field, protecting himself from the attacks as the arrows fell to the ground, and the shield returning to its owner.

"Welcome, _Avengers_." He crooned. "I see you have brought friends. So have I." He spat out the last part, frowning at his ally.

"Whatever. They're obviously here because of me," retorted Control Freak as he crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Imbecile," Loki rolled his eyes at the boy's attitude.

The Hulk soon bounded into the scene, thrusting a hard fist in Loki's direction.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chanted, waving his index finger in the air. In that moment, the Hulk was encased in a block of ice.

Hawkeye guffawed at seeing his friend frozen. It made him remember the good old days. _(A/N: Those of you who watch_ The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes _might be able to recall.) _

Attempting to immobilize the enemy, Robin launched discs containing a strong adhesive at the pair. Catching Loki off guard, one of the projectiles blew up on his chest and blanketed him in the sticky substance. Control Freak, however, was nowhere near as lucky. The brawny boy was completely covered from head to toe, having three of the discs blow up on him.

Angered, Loki's eyes slightly glowed and was soon free from the adhesive. He cast an energy blast at the Boy Wonder, hurling him to the ground. As soon as Starfire saw what had happened, something shattered inside of her. Whatever it was that broke, it allowed her to experience true fury.

The Tamaranean girl's eyes shone brighter than the sun itself, temporarily blinding anyone who gazed in her direction. The green energy she held in her hands were ten times more lethal than usual. She roared a fierce battle cry, and advanced towards Robin's aggressor.

Raven appeared beside Robin, holding out her hands which were sheathed in magic to heal the injured leader. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said, aimlessly rubbing his head. Robin's eyes widened at the enraged Tamaranean princess as she fearlessly charged for the enemy. "Star! No!" He was very touched that she'd worry so much about him, but he was afraid that she would end like he did. But he was only proven wrong.

Loki watched in terror as the ferocious heroine neared. She dexterously dodged all of his attacks, and he was quickly running out of time.

When he was within range, Starfire spitefully punched him in the stomach and released her powerful energy. Like Robin, he was flung backwards and soon found himself attached to Control Freak.

"Nooo!" he wailed, trying to free himself. _  
_

Thor's booming laughter shook the Earth as he landed in front of a struggling Loki.

"It seems as though you were defeated, Brother."

The wizard frowned. "No, I was not." And then he vanished into thin air. The Avengers weren't surprised, they knew he'd end up disappearing.

Starfire returned to her normal state, grounded herself, and promptly hugged the Boy Wonder. "Oh, Robin... You are okay!" she grinned into his shoulder.

Robin gently patted her on the back, "I'm glad you're fine too, Star." He smiled.

Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers approached the couple.

"Awh, would you look at that, Cap." Said Iron Man as Captain America stood beside him. "Young love."

Both Starfire and Robin blushed, but made no move to release one another. They didn't feel like letting go.

"Alright, you two." The couple finally broke apart. "Just how are we getting home?" Raven sighed.

"With _this!_" Beast Boy, riding on Cyborg piggy-back style as they joined the rest of the team, announced with a smug expression as he held up Control Freak's remote victoriously. He wasn't as stupid as the rest of them thought, for he remembered that it was their only definite source of getting back home, so he took it upon himself to remind Cyborg, and they spent their time searching for it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever BB. Now get off me," said Cyborg, unloading the changeling.

"Hooray!" Starfire cheered, clapping her hands and jumping into air.

"_Phew_," Robin smiled, relieved.

The Avengers gathered around the Titans.

Captain America was the first to speak. "It was nice fighting alongside you, Titans."

"Yeah," agreed Iron Man.

"Great workin' with you guys!" Hawkeye beamed at the teens.

After their fare-wells were exchanged, it was now time to return home.

Control Freak had a blanket wrapped around himself to keep from sticking anywhere else as he was loaded onto Cybord's metal shoulder.

"See'ya!" yelled Beast Boy, waving his arms madly at the Avengers. The Titans definitely had a great new story to tell when they got home.

"How the hell do you work this thing?" Robin asked rhetorically. He then pressed the correct button, and they were somehow back at the Tower. "Oh... Found it."

Cyborg groaned, "I'm gonna take him to the JCPD now." Everyone nodded, and he was soon out the door.

"Night," Raven deadpanned as she phased through the floor, leaving an awkward Beast Boy alone with Robin and Starfire.

"Uhh," Beast Boy began. "I'm gonna go, too." And he quickly made his way towards the exit.

When everybody else was gone, and the two were finally alone in each others' presence, they smiled at one another.

"Good night, Robin. I too shall partake in the sleep."

"Star, wait!" He stopped her before she could leave. "I- uhh..." She tilted her head to the side, confused. "I... I'm glad you're okay."

She beamed at him. "Robin, I was doing the worrying that you were seriously damaged. To be honest, I was completely prepared to annihilate that evil Loki for what he had done to you."

Robin blushed. "Thanks, Star."

"Do the dreaming of the sweets, Boy Wonder." And she was gone.

He could only chuckle in amusement at what she'd just told him.

"She's so adorable," Robin smiled.

* * *

_P.S._

_ Robin likes comics in my story because I want him to. I like comics, therefore, in my story, Robin likes comics. Haha ok, just putting it out there. _


End file.
